sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Gray
Name: Andrew “Adrian” Mason Gray Gender: male Age: 16 Grade: 10 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna’s homeroom Hobbies and Interests: sketching Appearance: Adrian’s most prominent feature is his hair: it’s just shoulder length, and the lightest blond you can obtain with bleach, except for the last inch or so, which I dyed a sharp black. Other than that, he is fairly average. He stands at around 5’10 and weighs, well, he’s not exactly sure, but he looks nearly unhealthily skinny. His outfit his simple: dark girl’s jeans, a band t-shirt that’s generally on the small side, and an Atreyu hoodie (unless it’s very warm out). Biography: He changed his name when he was 14. Andy never really have any friends. All through elementary school he was picked last for teams, he hung out near the swings by himself at recess, and he managed to be the punvh line of nearly every cruel joke. It never helped that teachers noticed this. They’d usually try to be nicer to him, and that just got him known as “teacher’s pet.” Andy quickly learned to hate school. His home life at the time was normal enough, if a bit lacking in attention. Sure an A on his latest test would be found on the refridgerator door, and sure he got all the REALLY cool new toys (as long as he took care of the ones he already had). It was just that his parents never really had time for him. His father used to try to stay home sometimes during his first year or so of school, but he had to start staying later on the days he was at work, and then going every day, and then staying later every day. By the end of 3rd grade, his father would only getting home long after Andy’s bedtime. His mother, well, she was a workaholic. The boy never really saw much of her. Then middle school came. 6th grade. Andy was a kid’s name now. He should go by Andrew. That was a grown up name, and he was twelve—nearly a teenager! All of a sudden, girls weren’t supposed to have cooties anymore, and the cool things to wear weren’t spiderman shirts and light-up sneakers, and music was a priority. Andrew begged his parents to get him a haircut. His standard dirt-blond close cut look wasn’t cutting it. He wasn’t cool. Instead, he got a whole new look. Big pants and shirts with funny sayings on them, and he got his hair frosted! The kids at school would be so impressed! For a while, actually, they were. But they eventually found out that he was boring. Andrew didn’t like the cool music they liked. Andrew liked boring, SLOW music, like these weirdos called Tool and Type 0 Negative) and any time they wanted to talk to girls, he wouldn’t want to. He must be chicken! The fact of the matter was, Andrew preferred to avoid girls. They were annoying and, well, girly. Now, he didn’t really care for boys either, he just...disliked girls as a whole. Was there something wrong with him? Those happy self-esteem people say being different isn’t bad, but it sure didn’t seem good. The summer before highschool Andrew was spending all his time in his room. His parents assumed that was normal and, honestly, it probably took them a while to notice. And if his sporadic trips to the nearby mall ended with another outfit of black, or red or dark purple, well, it was just a phase. One night, Andrew came home with jet black hair. He announced to his parents that he wanted to be called Adrian now...it just fit him better. This was just part of the phase, surely. On the first day of high school, Andrew—now Adrian—went to school wearing black pants, each leg boasting a nine inch diameter at the base, fishnet gloves, a tight black shirt, and his nails were painted black. Most people didn’t even notice the nails though; most people were preoccupied with the ...makeup. Boys just didn’t wear lipstick, even if it was black. Boys just didn’t wear eyeliner, even if it did extend from the corner of his eye with a perfect curl and a streak down his cheek. One girl, though, didn’t mind his admittedly unique (for the while) sense of style. And she didn’t mind when he would suddenly go quiet. And she certainly didn’t mind when he asked her out that one time. He didn’t really want to ask her out; it was just what he thought he was supposed to do. It turned out to be a disaster, and they haven’t spoken since, but that wasn’t the point. For a while there, Adrian could honestly say he had a friend. That was an odd development. After is was all over, he actually had a hard time determining whether he preferred being strictly a loner or keeping a friend. Sure it had been fun at times, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was always dragging her down. And more often than not, it was just weird. Adrian attributed that much to “girl logic” and its complete irrationalities therein. At least, that’s what he told himself. He refused to admit he really just wanted someone to notice HIM, and not just “that goth kid” so as that year ended, Adrian thought another style change was in order. He ler his dirty blond hair grow out, and bleached it as white as he could, then dyed the ends black again. Gone were the giant pantson ninth grade. Now he was going to show everyone just how skinny he really was, especially in this world of fat. Another trip to the mall got him two pair of girls’ jeans. Figuring there couldn’t possibly be a size smaller than zero, he bought those. They’re the only pants he’ll wear now. And only in the hottest of days does he leave behind his Atreyu sip-up hoodie. On those rare occasions, he wears his favorite Misfits shirt: it has their skull in silver glitter on the front. People stare at it, at him, when he wears it. Adrian likes making people stare. Just more proof that he really does hold power over them. It’s only happened three times so far this year, some large jock pushing him in the hallway and calling him an anorexic faggot. Just goes to show that the dumb jock type really is true. He eats, he just doesn’t weigh more than 120 pounds despite it. As for his sexuality, well, he doesn’t care. Why should they? Does the fact that he’s not looking up every skirt to walk by mean he’s checking out ever pair of pants to walk by? Of course not. It means he has better things to do with his time. Things that don’t involve people, which seems to work out well enough. Adrian doesn’t like them, and they’ve never seemed to like him either. Advantages: everyone else just deserves to die, and he doesn’t really like to attract attention to himself in most ways. Disadvantages: Because he feels that others are beneath him, Adrian is liable to underestimate just about everyone. Number: Male Student no. 19 --- Designated Weapon: Leather Strap Conclusions: Ah, the boy who is just misunderstood. Could this be Hawley Faust reborn? Doubtful. If he plans to underestimate everyone I'd love for him to meet the rather easy-to-play-off-as-weak B14...it'd definately be interesting... Evaluations Handled by: '''Shula '''Kills: Joshua Moore Killed by: Injuries from fall Collected Weapons: Leather strap (issued weapon), Shinai (taken from deceased Joshua Moore) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Adrian. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *A Happy Afternoon *Mrs. Saranna's Home Room Version II: *Of Rats and Boys *I'm Alive Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adrian Gray. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students